


The Wonky Boy With A Crooked Smile

by TwiAddictAnne



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiAddictAnne/pseuds/TwiAddictAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an awkward and geeky boy who had absolutely no brain-to-mouth filter. Then why did I fall in love with him? Now, that is a good question. AH. Rated for language and adult situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonky Boy With A Crooked Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Ready for another version of Adorableward? This one, I wrote for the Wonkyward Contest. A special big squishy hug to my Fic Twin sister, m0t0b33, for making my words seem pretty. Love you a lot, sis. xoxo

The Wonky Boy With A Crooked Smile

Opening my eyes, I looked at the clock on the bedside table and smiled. It was only about an hour before the clock struck twelve. Still smiling to myself, I closed my eyes and allowed the memories to flood my mind, memories of him.

-Flashback-

The first time I laid eyes on Edward Cullen, he pissed me off.

It was my first day at the middle school, after our move to the weirdo-too-much-rain-all-the-time-town of Forks.

There I was, standing with my mom and happily licking away at the ice cream in my hand when he decided to show up. I did not even see where the boy came from, but what I did see was that mean boy bumping into me, making me drop my ice cream, and running away.

My cheeks flushed with anger, and I threw away the now empty cone, before chasing after that rude boy. The sound of my mother’s voice calling me to come back didn’t make a lick of difference, because it was a hot day and damn it, I loved my ice cream.

When I managed to find the boy, he was standing partially hidden behind a woman—who, judging by her looks had to be his mother—and trying and failing miserably to look all nonchalant. Being the brave girl I was, I walked straight up to the duo and opened my mouth—already having my angry voice at the ready.

But before I could utter a single word, I saw him mumble something to his mother, and then she turned to face me. She looked at me with a kind smile and said, “I am guessing you are the pretty girl?”

She cast a glance at the coward peeking from behind her, and he nodded, all the while trying to communicate something to her with his eyes. I started to call him a coward and tattle on him when I saw her smile broaden as she again turned to face me.

“Hello, I am Esme Cullen, Edward’s mother. I think you know my son?” She gestured to the boy with her hand.

I crossed my arms on my chest, like my Mom does when Dad makes her mad. Then I narrowed my eyes at him before replying to his mother. “I know that he made me drop my ice cream and ran away without a word.”

His big green eyes widened behind the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, and he opened his mouth as if to offer an explanation, but I shut him up. I glared at him and said, “Do you know how hot today is? How could you do that? That was very mean and rude.”

“Because you’re pretty,” he blurted out, before clamping his hand over his mouth.

I was confused when I asked, this time perching my fists on my hips, “You are mean because I am pretty? That doesn’t even make any sense.”

He quickly shook his head and tried to clarify, “No, no. I did that because you are pretty.”

Before I could say anything else to make him blurt out some other stupidity, Esme took charge. She smiled kindly at me and said, “I think what he is trying to say is that he saw that you were very pretty and wanted to tell me all about the new girl in his class when school let out. That is the reason behind his running.”

“MOM!” he let out a wail and glared at his mother. Then he stepped forward and gulped before saying to me, “It’s just that you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen. And because I cannot walk straight for shit, I knocked your ice cream out of your hand and…”

Rest of his justification got lost in the frustrated cry from his mother. “EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! How many times do I have to tell you? YOU DO NOT CURSE IN FRONT OF A LADY,” she said while slapping her hand to her forehead.

He abandoned his apology and rolled his eyes at his mother and started to argue that if his dad cusses in front of her then he could skip being a gentleman as well.

I blushed, feeling awkward for starting a fight between them and for not really knowing what to say in response. When they stopped arguing, I looked up at the boy behind Esme—Edward.

Once I had gotten my anger under control, my mind registered just how handsome Edward was. He probably was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had super crazy copper-colored hair that stuck out at all angles and bright green eyes.

He must have seen me staring at him because suddenly, his mouth stretched into a grin with the left side rising slightly higher than the right, making it look crooked. In a small voice, I said, “Thank you. I should probably get back to my mom,” before turning and doing just that. I had no idea why, but suddenly, I didn’t mind that he made me drop my ice cream anymore.

 

~*~*~* The Wonky Boy With A Crooked Smile *~*~*~

 

My smile broadened as my mind drifted off to the first days of our friendship. He was my first crush, and I think I was his as well. The memory of our first kiss still made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. That was how much control he had over me in those early days of us.

-Flashback-

After the initial shyness had worn off, Edward and I started to talk, and by the week after his fourteenth birthday I had come to realize a few things about him.

First, Edward Cullen was the most beautiful boy I was ever going to see. Seriously, he was so good looking, it was ridiculous. Most girls at school always laughed at his lanky built or his nerd glasses. But to me, he was beautiful and not just physically. No, he had the most beautiful mind as well.

Second, he was funny and smart at the same time. If you had grown up in a house with two brothers, you’d have known how rare it is to find a teenage boy with both of those qualities.

Third, he could become my very best friend. When we had the time to chat after school and during lunch breaks, I found that I was craving more and more time to hang out with him.

And scariest of all, I thought I was developing a crush on the said boy. It all started off as simple smile exchanges and stolen glances, but now as I watched him, hiding behind a bookshelf in our school library, I felt my heart beat a little faster. Was I developing my first crush?

Before I could find the answer to my question, I found that my feet had made me walk right up to the corner table where he was sitting at. I took in the way he shook his legs constantly as he tried to bury his head into the book he was reading—upside down apparently.

Checking to make sure that our conversation wouldn’t piss off the old librarian, I took a deep breath and said softly, “Hi, Edward.”

He gasped, looked up from his book with his eyes looking like a grasshopper’s, and moved his head back as if to get away from me. I was startled by his reaction. What happened to make him react like this?

I was just thinking of blurting out some ridiculous line from those sci-fi movies he liked, like “I come in peace” or whatever, when he started relaxing and settled back in his seat. Pushing his glasses back on his nose, he smiled up at me and asked, “Bella, what are you doing here? I mean, hi. Uhh… how are you?”

I laughed at his attempt to word his thoughts and said, “I’m fine. I was just wondering what you were reading. I was going to meet Alice in here for a study session, but I think she ditched me for Jasper.”

“Oh, that’s good,” he said, clearly not having his mind in our conversation.

For a moment, I considered just letting him be, but a part of me was worried about his reaction from earlier. Friends can worry about friends, right? So, I pulled out a chair across from him and sat down. Then I asked, “Edward, what’s wrong? Why did you jump out of your skin when I said hi earlier?”

He ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up even more and started to shake his legs faster than before. After a few moments of silence, he blurted out, “Because I don’t want to kiss Mallory.”

“What?” I asked. Now the normal reaction in such situation should have been confusion, but maybe I was not normal, or maybe his presence made my head go all scrambled because what I reacted with was anger. All I could think of was Edward’s lips on Lauren Mallory’s, and I felt like steam was going to come out of my ears.

The anger in my voice made him look up at me, making his glasses slide down his nose. He used his index finger to push them back in place and then started to ramble. “I didn’t kiss her, I swear. I pushed her away and hid here… I mean, came here to study. I don’t want to kiss any girl but you, Bella. Trust me.”

Wait, what? Did he just…? My heart went crazy in my chest as I tried to make sense of what he just said. He must have realized what he had just said because his eyes suddenly widened even more, and he slapped his forehead. “Crap! I didn’t mean to say it. Honestly, Bella. I am going to shut up now.”

I nodded, letting him know that it would probably be a good idea. Once I found my voice, I whispered, “You really want to kiss me?”

His cheeks reddened, he touched his glasses unnecessarily trying to fix them, and then slowly, he nodded. A weird sensation started in my belly, like there were a thousand butterflies trapped in there. I started to rake my brain about what to say to him when he decided to start talking again. “I really do. I mean, I haven’t kissed anyone other than my mom and aunts, but I really want to kiss you, Bella. I know it’s probably going to be awkward but…”

This time, I reached over and used my forefinger and thumb to pinch his lips closed. When I was sure he wouldn’t start talking again, I stood up and walked around to stand up in front of him. I took a hold of his hand and pulled him up to make him stand up too. Then I smiled at him and asked, “Will you shut up and just kiss me already?”

The beautiful smile of his—you know the lopsided one? Yeah, that one stretched over his lips and he brought his face impossibly closer to mine. I could feel his breath fanning over my face, and there was a hint of peppermint in it that made me want to raid his mints stash. But I didn’t do that. Instead I leaned in and brushed my lips over his.

A few brushes seemed to take him out of his daze, and he wrapped one arm around my waist while reaching up with his other hand to cup my cheek. Then he kissed me, almost drowning me in his heady scent. It wasn’t like those movie kisses where the girl’s foot pops behind her as the boy kisses her. No, his kiss was different. It made me want to stock up my room with nothing but mints and maybe take his lips off of him and keep them in my pockets, so that I could kiss them whenever I wanted. Yes, he was that good.

When I was starting to wonder how long an average human being could hold their breath, he let go of my lips. I slowly opened my eyes and found his grinning face. “You taste like chocolate. I think I like chocolate more than mints now,” he said.

I pushed him playfully and then said, “Don’t you dare. I think my favorite flavor is mint from now on.” He laughed, making me laugh as well. In the next few years, I would come to realize that my favorite flavor was not mint after all, it was Edward.

 

~*~*~* The Wonky Boy With A Crooked Smile *~*~*~

 

The sound of the clock ticking brought me out of my thoughts. Glancing at the clock once again, I saw that it was still a few minutes before the beginning of the new day. Not wanting to fall asleep and miss the strike of midnight, I let myself get back to the adorable boy I fell in love with.

The first time he told me that he loved me was sudden and lacked what most people considered romantic gestures, but to me, it was one of the most romantic things to have ever happened to me. Why? Because it was him and me, and he said he loved me. What more of a reason does a girl need?

It was the summer vacation before Edward and I were supposed to start our junior year in high school…

-Flashback-

I took my eyes off of the book in my hands and looked down to the boy lying down beside me, with his head on my lap. He had his eyes closed, but the irregular movement behind his eyelids told me that he was just pretending to be asleep. 

I smirked and then quickly slid away from him, making his head fall from my lap. With a start, he sat up and then glared at me. “What did you do that for? I was napping,” he said with a pout.

I giggled and teased him, just because I could, and said, “Then get your pillow from home. Your hair is too tickly. You kept moving your head and tickling my thighs.”

He frowned, making his brows pucker and said, “Really? You think I need a hair cut?” He tried to look up at his head, crossing his eyes in the process.

I rolled my eyes at his silliness and replied, “No, you don’t. I was just messing with you. I love your hair.”

A cocky grin took over his face and he asked solemnly, “Just my hair? Damn, and here I was hoping you’d say yes to me.”

My eyes widened and I felt those damn butterflies start to flutter so fast that I was sure they would rupture my stomach and fly right out of me. “What do you mean?” I asked hoarsely. Stop it, Bella. There are hundreds of questions he can ask you that may be answered as yes or no. We’re too damn young to even think of that now, I told myself.

He tapped the tip of my nose and smiled, before saying, “I was going to ask you if you want to go for a ride with me when I get my car. Dad said he would take me to buy my first car tomorrow. I was hoping you would be the first one to ride with me.”

I let out a breath of relief and smiled at the adorable shade of red on the tips of his ears. I pulled his head down to mine for a kiss and then said, “I would love to, Edward.”

“Really?” He grinned at me, and I nodded. Then he settled his head down on my lap once again and started to play with a lock of my hair.

After a while, he shifted his head. I swear the boy couldn’t keep still even if his life depended on it. Shaking my head, I arched a questioning eyebrow at him. He reached over his head and took my hand. Bring it to his lips, he kissed my knuckles and then said, “I love your hair, too, Bella. I also love your hands, your eyes, and your smile. But most of all, I love you.”

I took a sharp breath and tried to detect any hint of a teasing smile on his lips but all I could find on his face was blatant honesty. Using my hand to move his hair from his forehead, I looked into his eyes and then I said, “You are crazy. You make me want to shoot the stupid people who make video games. You cannot stay still for more than five minutes, but God help me, I love you, too.”

A bright smile stretched on his lips as he sat up to read my face. “Yeah?” he asked, bringing our faces close together.

“Uh-huh,” I replied and then met him halfway. Once he had kissed the air out of my lungs, we separated, catching our breaths.

He lay back down and closed his eyes once again. But right before he went back to pretending to be asleep, I heard him whisper, “One day, I am going to ask you something else and I hope the answer will be ‘yes’ then, too.” I let out a quiet sigh, because if the butterflies were any indication, I think he would get a ‘yes’ from me then, too.

 

~*~*~* The Wonky Boy With A Crooked Smile *~*~*~

 

I carefully shifted on the bed, looked at the time before going back to my thoughts. The day that question was asked, he scared the hell out of me. I felt my chest tightening at that memory.

It was the day of his graduation from med school. I had returned home early from the ceremony, giving him some excuse about work, thereby allowing myself the time to prepare our home for his graduation party.

-Flashback-

“Bella, the house looks beautiful. I’m sure he’s going to love it when he comes home tonight.” I turned around to see Edward’s little sister and my sister-in-law, Alice standing behind me with a big smile on her face.

I smiled at the compliment and said, “Thanks, Alice, and thank you for coming. I wasn’t sure if Jasper was going to let you out of the house in your condition.” I gestured to her heavily-pregnant belly.

She giggled and rubbed where my nephew resided and then said, “It’s my brother’s big day. Had he not let me come, I would have kicked your brother’s ass.”

I nodded, having no doubt in my mind that the only one who could make my tall and muscular brother cower was this little lady right here.

I was about to say something about baby things when my phone rang. Excusing myself, I reached into my pocket and brought the phone out. It was an unknown number. Thinking it was one of our guests, calling to tell me that they were running late, I answered the call.

“May I speak to Isabella Swan?” a voice from the other end asked in a formal tone.

I scrunched up my brows and answered, “Yes, this is she. Who this is?”

“Ma’am, I am calling from Green Life Hospital. There’s been an accident, and we found you listed as the emergency contact on the patient’s I.D. card,” she said in a somber tone.

Oh, God, no! Please, let this be a joke, I silently prayed before asking in a shaky voice, “Who is it?”

In a monotonous voice, she replied, “The patient is one Edward Cullen. He is in the OR right now.”

A gasp left my mouth before my hand went slack, and I dropped the phone. “Ma’am? Are you there? Hello?” the woman kept calling, but I felt too numb to answer.

“Bella, what is it? Who was that?” my brother, Jasper, asked me.

Before I could get my mouth to formulate an answer, Alice picked up the phone and after a few words, she hung up. She took hold of my hand and said firmly, “Bella, I need you to be strong right now, okay? If you break down, who will keep Edward together? You know that boy cannot keep his head screwed on right without you.”

Then she turned her eyes on her husband and said softly, “We need to get to the hospital. Edward is in the OR, Jazz.”

As if in a trance, I allowed them to drive me out to the hospital, all the while praying to every deity I could think of to spare the man I loved.

The moment the car stopped, I jumped out, and without waiting for them, I ran like a bat out of hell toward the reception desk. When I barked out at the receptionist, she looked at me like I was going to claw her eyes out before quickly telling me that Edward was now out of surgery and in the ICU.

Like a tornado, I rushed toward the direction she pointed at and soon, I found myself standing before a closed door with a circular window. From there, I could see the bandages that were wrapped around my boyfriend and finally, I let the tears flow down my cheeks.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to face Alice and Jasper. “He’s going to be okay, Bella. I feel it in my gut,” Alice said softly. Then Jasper rubbed my arm and said, “I called everyone to tell them about him. Don’t worry, Bell.” All I could do in response was nod. Yes, he was going to be okay. He had to be.

The next few hours were the most excruciating ones in my life. When a nurse came out to tell us that the swelling in his brain had gone down and now he was being shifted to the private room my brother had requested, I think my heart started beating again after the shock from the phone call.

I stayed beside a still unconscious Edward, vehemently refusing to be moved an inch from his presence. I needed to see him open his eyes before even thinking about doing anything else.

I must have dozed off waiting for him to wake up because the next thing I knew rays of sunlight were creeping in through the window beside the hospital bed and a hand was gently running through my tangled mess of hair.

Startled out of my sleepy haze, I raised my head from where it was resting on Edward’s chest, only to find myself trapped within the green eyes I had come to love more than anything in this world.

“Did I tell you that I love your hair?” he murmured, still running his fingers through my hair. A strangled sob escaped my mouth, and then I was gripping his hand in mine and kissing it frantically.

He managed a weak smile and asked in a raspy voice, “Were you scared, baby?”

I shook my head and whispered, looking into his eyes, “No, I think I just died a thousand deaths in the last few hours.”

He sighed and then started to explain, “Bella, I’m sorry. I was driving too fast. I had just gotten out of the after graduation ceremony and wanted to get home to you…”

I placed one finger on his lips to stop him and said, “Shh. You don’t have to say anything. I am just glad to have you with me.”

“Does that mean you are going to say yes?” he asked softly.

Not realizing what he meant, I looked up and saw my favorite smile on his face. The tips of his ears reddened slightly as he frowned. “It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. I wanted to be on one knee, begging you to become my wife last night.” Then he cast a helpless glance around the sterile-looking hospital room and said, “I don’t even have the freaking ring with me right now. Emmett was supposed to keep it safe for me. Fuck! I ruined it all…”

With tears trailing down my cheeks, I stood up from the chair I was sitting on, pushed it away and then dropped down to one knee. Edward’s eyes turned into huge saucers when I took his hand in mine, careful of the lines attached to it.

“No, you didn’t ruin anything,” I said. “Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you, and if last night is anything to go by, I really don’t think I can even breathe without you beside me. And I don’t want to die so young. So, all I ask for you is to let me breathe and live by your side… as your wife. Will you marry me?”

“Shit! You just proposed to me,” he exclaimed in an awed voice. I looked up expectantly at him, silently prompting him to answer my question. The beautiful crooked smile lit up his face as he said, “Right this second, if I could, love.”

I got up from the ground and kissed him, letting him know how much I loved his crazy ass. A throat was cleared few feet from us, making us both look up and see both of our families assembled in the room. When did they enter?

Emmett, my eldest brother, came up with a broad grin on his face and held out a blue velvet box to Edward. “I think you are missing something, Ed,” he said, winking at my fiancé.

Edward nodded his thanks to Em before taking my left hand and putting the ring on me. As the glimmer of the diamond fell on his face from my hand, I knew we were going to be just perfect.

 

~*~*~* The Wonky Boy With A Crooked Smile *~*~*~

 

I was still lost in the old memories, when I felt a hand snaking around my torso, trying to bring me close to the owner of the hand. Before I could turn around to face him, I felt his hot breath against the back of my neck, where he pressed a kiss. Then he whispered, “Happy third anniversary, Mrs. Cullen.”

Unable to stop myself any longer, I rolled over to face my husband and then said, with an arched brow, “I thought you were sleeping. You haven’t moved in the last hour or so.”

He flashed me a grin and smirked. “I like to surprise you, love. Besides, I was going to make some moves right about now.”

I giggled at his horny thoughts and said, “Oh really? Can I ask how did you plan to move?”

“You can. But I would much rather show you,” he said with a wink. Then he rolled over, effectively trapping me beneath him. “See, now I am going to get this offensive shirt off of you, followed by those ridiculous things you wear called boy shorts. And then I am going to worship every fucking inch of your body,” he said, already pulling the shirt over my head.

As I saw him throw it behind him, in the general direction of the hamper, I fisted his hair in my hand and said, “You really have no verbal filter, do you?”

He shrugged, capturing my lips in a hungry kiss. When he knew I needed to breathe, he let go of my lips, and moved his kisses down my neck. Then, he whispered against my skin, “Verbal filters are overrated, anyway.”

I could only moan in response as I felt his mouth close around my nipple while one of his hands travelled further down to explore those wet and ready folds only he knew so well and so intimately. 

The moment he slipped inside me, I felt my eyes shut tightly, savoring the feeling and silently thanking God for giving me opportunity to love this amazing man and call him mine. He took a moment to just be joined with me in the most intimate way possible, and then he made good on his promise.

He made so many amazing moves that my whole body was turned into jell-o by the time he pulled me into his arms, letting my head rest right above his heart.

I was still trying to get my breathing under control when he asked, “So are you going to tell me what made you sob earlier?”

Fuck! I didn’t notice that I was sobbing when that memory of the most frightening day of my life had been on the forefront of my mind.

I thought of saying that it was nothing and he was just imagining things, for a moment but knowing him, he would pester me until I spilled the beans anyway. So, I warily said, “I was just thinking of the day we got engaged.”

I felt his arms tighten around me, as if he was scared of losing me, just like I had been for him. Placing my left hand on his chest, I let both my engagement and wedding rings catch his sight before saying, “I love you, Edward. No matter how many ice creams you spill, no matter how crazy you are, or even if you’ll never be able to control your verbal diarrhea, I love you with all my heart. I was not ready to stop then, and frankly, I don’t think I will ever be able to stop. So promise me you’ll always be with me.”

He chuckled and said, “Try and stop me, baby. I love you too, Bella; so much that I was ready to fight with death to get back to you.”

I peeked at his face and decided to give him the news I had been holding to myself for the last few days. Taking a deep breath, I asked him, “Do you love me enough to not freak out when I tell you that I am late?”

His breathing stopped before starting quicker than before. He nudged my chin to make me look into his eyes and asked, “What do you mean, love?”

Blushing furiously, I moved my fingers through his chest hairs and whispered, “Congratulations, Dr. Cullen. You are going to be a daddy.”

His eyes widened. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, before closing it once more. A sudden burst of giggles escaped my mouth, and I tapped the tip of his nose. Then I said teasingly, “Did I finally manage to render you speechless?”

Slowly the shock wore off and a huge grin took over his face. He tightened his arms around me and asked, “Are you serious? We’re going to have a baby?”

I nodded, raising my head to place a kiss on his smiling lips.

His eyes closed and then snapped open again, all traces of a smile vanished from his face. “Oh shit! Do you think I will be a good father?” he asked in a panicked voice.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I smiled against his lips. “I believe you will, baby… as long as you learn to grow a brain to mouth filter.”

He gripped my ass in his hands and made me straddle him, ready to celebrate the news in his favorite way. As I sunk down on him, he cursed out loud, telling me how good it felt. I gave him a mock-stern look, and he smiled his crooked smile at me.

Shaking my head, I murmured, “There’s still time to deal with your filter,” before starting to show him moves of my own.

So, why do I love him you ask? 

It was that damn smile, I tell you. That crooked, lopsided smile that had me eating right out of his hand. It was that smile that made me fall more in love with him every damn day and you know what? I loved the smile along with the man himself with all of my being.

 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So … thoughts? Share them with me and leave me a review, please?
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


End file.
